narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Hayashi
{THIS CHARACTER IS GETTING A MAJOR UPGRADE. PARTS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE UNTIL UPGRADE IS COMPLETE} Kasumi Hayashi '(林かすみ, ''Hayashi Kasumi), also known as the '''White Demon (白い悪魔, Shiroi akuma) is an A-rank missing-nin from Yukigakure. Kasumi is mainly a ninjutsu fighter, and a user of her family's special technique, the Dehydration Technique. Background Kasumi was born in Yukigakure located in the Land of Snow. She was the daughter of Satou Hayashi and Kana Hayashi. Kasumi was told stories about the creation of the Hayashi clan and their savior, Akane. She used her strong Kekkei Genkai to save the clan members from Kiri, but it had cost her life. It was believed that after he death she watched over the clan somewhat like a guardian angel. Kasumi loved these stories and greatly believed in them. Kasumi stayed in Yukigakure until she was six. At the time, Kasumi's father decides to move the family to Konoha. She was told the move was to form a trust between Yuki and Konoha. Kasumi was sad to leave, but happy to explore the world outside of Yuki. Kasumi, once in Konoha, befriends Midori Kuma and Hiroshi Yamada, who become her teammates later on. Kasumi was a bright student, unlike Midori, who didn't seem to care much for studies. While she tried to be nice and help her friend, it brought her grade down as well. Ninja wise, Kasumi had a problem with charka control. Even so, she pulled through and graduated, becoming part of Team 6. Team 6 (Team Tatsuo) Since the beginning, the team held a good bond. While they wouldn't always get along, solutions were always found, and would work toether when the time was right. Her teammates were her closest friends, taken that she didn't have many from her small graduating class. When Kasumi was 12, she was experiencing difficulties. Her lack of chakra control was becoming a nusiance to her and the team. . that she should consider becoming a medical-nin. Kasumi isn't pleased at this, as she believed being a medic-nin was a sign of a weak ninja, and goes to her father for help. She asked him to teach her Ice Ninjutsu, and he agreed, but stated that she had to begin with mastering her water nature first. Kasumi trained with her father whenever she could, which grew a close bond father-daughter between the two. Kasumi's sensei signed her team up for the Chunin Exams at the time, but Kasumi had failed, along with Hiroshi. Within two years, her father decided to teach her the dehydration technique, as he believed it would be easier for her compared to wind nature. After a few years, Tatsuo sensei signed up her team for the chunin exams once again. Without Midori, they needed another teammate. Kasumi had hesitantly asked Ai, an old friend, newer rival, of hers. She had agreed, as her brother Shotao had already passed. In the first round, the team was one of the first to receive both scrolls. In this time, they had agrued a bit, but decided to switch their scroll between one another throughout the round. Ai and Kasumi had even gotten catured by another team, but Hiroshi had used his transformations to take their scroll and free his teammates. Through the matches, Hiroshi is first to loose in the team, then later Ai is also defeated. During the final parts of the exam, Kasumi is almost beaten by a Lightning-style user from a neighboring village. The fight seemed almost over until Kasumi used her new dehydration technique against him. With no water in his body, the boy had nearly died. Kasumi felt horrible about this, frightened that she had almost killed someone. The fight was then claimed as Kasumi's, making her the victor of the exams, and she earned the second Chunin rank in her team. '{MORE TO COME}' Personality {TO REVISE} Kasumi, when younger, was almost always happy, and sometimes girly when she could be. She easily got her hopes up at times. Midori, growing annoyed of this, took it upon herself to teach Kasumi in similar ways of the Kuma, therefore making her mentally stronger. Training with her father had given her confidence, especially when she felt matched to his skills at times. Even though he grew tougher, she didn't like to see people die, even if they were her enemies. After her second Chunin Exams, Kasumi began to face the fact she could not save her enemies, and at times could even prepare to kill. This would happen most likely when someone insulted her family or clan, but rarely herself. When transferring to a missin-nin, Kasumi began to notice the harsh reality of the world more easily. She felt that every ninja was out to protect themselves and themselves only; this included villages. She decided that the Kage are cowards who hide behind the walls of their village, risking their ninja just for their own sake. Kasumi seems to carry a cruel outlook on life. She believes that all happiness is false, or at the least temporary. She will state how many people who do find their 'happiness' are truely lying to themselves or hiding something that they cannot face. When talking or arguing with someone like Hidan, Kakuzu, or even Itachi, she can suddenly start screaming at them or attack them. Within a few seconds to minutes this usually stops. The reasons for these outbursts are even unknown to Kasumi herself. Even so, Kasumi is shown to hold love and compassion towards her family, and would do anything to see them again. She can also seem peaceful when surrounded by cold, especially snowfall. While in the village, Kasumi pretends to be a happy, peaceful kunoichi who the civillians learn to trust. She gains this trust by helping them with their shops or running small erands for them. She does this so that when she returns, they easily trust her again. This also works in her favor when killings occur, as they don't think to suspect her. Appearance Kasumi has brown hair, along with green-yellow eyes. When young, she wore a simple jacket with fur detailing, dark pants and small boots. Once moving to Konoha, she chooses an open jacket with bandages on her chest, dark shorts and sandles. She posses a Hayashi clan symbol clip which holds back her bangs, which drop to the left. As Genin Kasumi wore a light blue sleeveless top with a center pocket and fur around her neck. On the pocket is her new Konoha headband. Her upper arms are wrapped in bandages. She has a blue sash with an attached flap consisting of the Hayashi symbol. Her pants are of a pale, dark purple color. She wears boots reaching half of her lower legs which are blight blue in color with white and black cris-cross stripes. Her hair is clipped behind her head with the top seen above her head. She has two long strands of hair on each side of her face. The strands reach the bottom of her chest. During the exams, Kasumi tries a simplier look, and also suggested by Midori. While the hair stays the same, she switches to a blue and white hooded shirt with white shorts. She wears a black headband around her waist and a black sleeve with a Yuki headband on her right wrist. She wears black shinobi sandles with bandages between the shoes and shorts. Once a chunin, Kasumi's look completely changes for less of a Yuki feel, and more of a Konoha ninja. She wears a blue one piece with a black headband around her waist. She has a white cover up with purple detailing on top of the one-piece. The cover up has two pockets on the outside, along with a multitude of pockets on the inside. These pockets are of assorted sizes for scrolls, small weapons, etc. Her boots are white with purple detailing. Her staff is sealed inside a scroll for easier traveling Her hair is longer, and put in a ponytail for convenience. Her strands are also shortened for convenience. After her parent's death, Kasumi is given attire from her clan. This consists of standard Yuki attire, including lots of fur, thick clothing, and bandages. After fleeing Yukigakure, Kasumi can be seen in an updated, yet recognizable outfit from the village. This includes an icy lue top with long sleeves. It reaches her mid-section. Bandages are wrapped on her forearms. Ontop is a large attached fur hood which hangs off her shoulders. The same fur can be seen on her boots, which reach her knees. On her feet are metal plates. For her bottoms, Kasumi has a dark blue suit that also holds her icy blue headband. The Yuki symbol is not stratched out, as she plans on returning to Yuki to 'fix' the clan. Abilities {TO REVISE} Taijutsu Kasumi knows a common understanding of taijutsu, but will only use it when accompanied with her sword. Unlike her Ninjutsu, her Taijutsu was taught to her by her sensei, Tatsuo Kuma. Genjutsu Genjutsu is Kasumi's weakest point. She moves past the part of creating a Genjutsu, and has focused on preparing and defending against any cast Genjutsus. She can break up to a C-rank easily, but B and A-ranks are difficult. To a S-rank Genjutsu, it is nearly useless, let alone a waste of chakra. Ninjutsu Kasumi, before leaving, spent most of her time on ninjutsu. This is because she could then spend time with her father, Satou, while he trained her. She still uses it most as she feels connected to her father more. She has a total of three chakra natures, one being a Kekkei Genkai. They are water, wind, and ice. Water Nature Kasumi's most powerful nature is her inherited one, water. She has trained with water ever since she graduated the academy at 11. This also is the chakra nature that she knows the most jutsus from. Kasumi had been trained by her father when he was not on missions. Within a year, she went from normal academy clones to water clones. She has been seen using jutsus ranging from a water whip to simply placing bubbles over her teammates head to cease their fighting. Wind Nature Wind nature is Kasumi's least known nature, as she has studied it for only one year. As basic knowledge for wind to create her Kekkei Genkai is needed only, her one year was sufficient enough, for Kahiko, to move on. She only knows a total of three wind-nature involving jutsus, one being the Wind-Water Wild Wave Technique, and the other learned by observing Kakuzu . So she only learned one wind-based jutsu while residing in Konoha, the Wind Cutter Technique, which, as explained by her father, was basic technique for her age (14-15). Kekkei Genkai Kasumi, being a descendant of the Yuki clan, had inherited to Hyoton, or Ice Release . She will commonly use the Hyoton during both combat and traveling. For example, Kasumi uses a black ice jutsu that trails ice behind her, causing anyone who follows her to slip and get noticed. Other times, she may capture enemies with a form of ice stockholds, so any interrigation can proccede smoother. Clan Abilities The Hayashi's best known jutsu is a Hiden called the Dehydration Technique. As most users, Kasumi is able to control any moisture in the air, in or on her surroundings, and even in other people. It also lets her freeze any water around her, and, again, even in others. She is seen commonly freezing her opponents inside out by tapping them with chakra-tipped fingers and freezing the water in their bodies. She can control when they will freeze, but happens to freeze them quickly. Status Part I Kasumi can be seen after Itachi and Kisame leave from the failed attempt in capturing Naruto. She trails behind them, but reveals she was folowing the Akatsuki constantly after Itachi finds her and reveals he knew of her presence the whole time. She later explains to Kisame about her family and, afriad of Kirigakure, wants his help. Itachi tels her that they would not help, but Kisame agrees to assit before they left, leaving Kasumi hopeful, and liking the shark man. Timeskip {TO REVISE} White Demon When Kasumi is 19, she encounters Deidara. She was training in a open space in the woods nearby a village. It was the same village Deidara decided to bomb. Once Kasumi noticed the attack on the village, one she quite liked, she ran to the village. When she noticed the blonde, she began to question him for attacking the village. He talked about his way of art before she decided to attack the stranger. The two engaged in combat, Deidara throwing clay bombs of all sorts and sizes, and Kasumi, attempting to freeze as many as she could. She ended up defeated, and then noticed another man with him. A redhead, later confirmed as Sasori, suggested to bring her in. He said she might be useful as a spy of sorts for the Akatsuki, which she had no knowledge of at the time. Deidara listened to Sasori, and brought her with. The ride was quiet until Deidara brought up Itachi , which gave Kasumi second thoughts about this 'Akatsuki'. Kasumi is brought in, in front of the Akatsuki. Pein decided her skills would be helpful in the organization, but since there were already 10 members, they decided to make Kasumi an intel gatherer. The Akatsuki Kasumi is first used to gather intel. She also is forced to give the Akatsuki all her intel gathered on Konoha she had from the past 3 years. She undergoes training with the other members, and is even asked by Kisame Hoshigaki for a fight. Before they began, however, he simply asked her to not use Yukimaru, which she hesitated before agreeing to. The two were seen to spar a bit more often, and is revealed that Kasumi in fact admired Kisame jutsus and fighting style. Kasumi attempts to escape the group, never returning after being sent out. She puts a great distance between her and the hideout, but is soon captured by ANBU and is imprisoned. Sometime later, Kasumi is broken out by the Akatsuki, as they feared she would leak intel to the villages. Before the start of Shippuden, Kasumi runs into Han, jinjuriki of the five tails, and takes it upon herself to capture him. Kasumi was able to defeat Han, but it was quite a long battle, and Kasumi ended up badly hurt, most of the wounds inflicted on her left arm, and even passes out. She is found by Tobi and Zetsu, who bring her and Han, both unconscious, back to the current hideout. Pein, along with a few others, are surprised she took on the Kokuō alone. After this, Kasumi begins to feel more equal to the other members. Part II {TO REVISE} Itachi Pursuit Arc Kasumi is first seen with Kisame and Itachi after Kisame captures the 4 tails. After Pein tells the members of Orochimaru 's death, Itachi notices her presence in the treetops. She reveals herself and, when asked why she was watching them, merely states she was ordered by Leader to learn from them. When the two ask Leader later on, Leader denies giving her that order, meaning Kasumi had lied while following them for unknown reasons. Invaision of Pein Arc Kasumi again shows up in the shadows of the room where the Akatsuki and Taka are discussing. She is seen standing near Kisame as she remarks teasingly that she doesn't believe Taka could take on the Eight Tails. The fact that Sasuke defeated Itachi is retorted back at her, and mumbles something to herself before falling silent the rest of the meeting. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc After hearing of Kisame's death, Kasumi falls into a state of depression, not just because of him, but because it has sunk in that all of the members are really dead, save for Tobi and Zetsu. Despite her current behavior, Tobi sends Kasumi out to find a bit more info before the war. Kasumi follows these orders, but becomes irritated with Tobi as he is unconcerned of the members' deaths. Within the time she took to retrieve the info, she blamed Tobi for the deaths. When she returns, she destroys the info in front of Tobi and dissapears. Kasumi is seen approaching Shimogakure, yet never makes it to her destnation, as the sudden temperature change spikes her freezing proccess, and she freezes to death. A civilian notices her and later finds a note written to Kasumi's cousin, Yoshiro. Kasumi is given a proper burial like all other Hayashi members despite her crimes. Only a bit later, her grave is disturbed when Kabuto decides to use her in the war. Later, Kabuto is seen beginning to gather information on not only Kasumi but her family and their Hiden. Shinobi Wolrd War Arc Kasumi is reanimated by Kabuto shortly after the war started. Kabuto wanted to use Yukimaru's power, but e could not find any trace of her to use. Kasumi is brought into battle on the same front as Kakuzu. She unwillingly releases Yukimaru, and both are forced to fight. Soon, Kasumi is reunited with her sister, Kayono, and tells her how to stop both of them. After Kasumi and Yukimaru is sealed, Kayono retrieves her sister's staff, and plans to bring it back to Shimogakure. Relationships {TO REVISE} *'Satou Hayashi '- Kasumi has always looked up to her father greatly; from watching him practice jutsus from her room window in Yuki, to following his footsteps by learning his created jutsus. When she graduates the academy, the first thing she thinks is how proud he'll be of her. She had always said she wanted to be like him in skill and power. Even after he dies, she always thinks about what he'd think of her. *'Kana Nagasaki/Hayashi' - Kasumi had spent more time with her mother when she was a Genin compared to a Chunin. As Kasumi was kinder while a Genin, Kana enjoyed spending time with her daughter, especially brushing and playing with her hair. During this time, the two would always talk. As her mother, Kana would be told nearly everything by Kasumi, even her small crush on Itachi, though it took a while to get out. *'Midori Kuma' ''-'' Midori was not only a teammate to Kasumi, but her first and best friend in Konoha. The friendship began when Midori was bullying another kid, and Kasumi stepped in. Midori was surprised, as no one had done that before, and soon declared Kasumi her friend, even though Kasumi had no say. At first, it annoyed Midori on how much of a child and girly Kasumi was, and so declared a second thing; to fully turn '' ''Kasumi into a tomboy. Though Kasumi hadn't turned out just like Midori, the redhead had rubbed off on her. *'Hiroshi Yamada' - Hiroshi was another teammate and good friend of Kasumi's. Though they were opposites, the two worked well together. Hiroshi had saved her during a mission a few times, and Kasumi had returned the favor. They've always seemed to balance each other out. When Hiroshi's mother died, Kasumi was the first to comfort him about it. It was noted that Hiroshi had feelings for Kasumi, but she never knew, and, with time, he had forgotten. *'Tobi '- When Kasumi and Tobi first met, Kasumi was bothered by Tobi, but was also confused as to why he was part of the organization. After repeatedly being asked by Tobi for food, she had agreed. Soon, she found out he had followed her, and later meets Zetsu. After multiple occasions like this, Kasumi grows used to Tobi, and his silliness begins to brighten her up. *'Itachi' - *'Kisame' - Kasumi is shown to admire, or almost envy Kisame's justu and fighting style. She enjoys sparring with him, because she feels every round makes her stronger. She seems to be reaching for his respect, something she finds a bit difficult to receive. Small hints of feelings are seen now and again from Kasumi, but are subdued, as she knows criminals are not ones for relationships. With this, though, she enjoys Kisame's company, and seems to genuinely respect him the most out of the Akatsuki. Trivia {TO REVISE} *Kasumi's name means 'mist'. Her mother picked it out, simply loving the sound of it. But her father was reminded of Kiri and the massacre by this name. *Kasumi is ambidextrous. *While Kasumi was in Konoha, she never had a 'winter outfit,' as she was very adjusted to the cold. *Kasumi only studied Wind chakra for 1 year, so it is her weakest element and last resort. *Kasumi competed 3 times in the Chunin exams (once each year). *Kasumi is Agoraphobic (Fear of lightning). *According to the databooks; **Kasumi's hobbies are training, star-gazing, and exploring villages/nations. **Kasumi likes almost any food but fish/sushi. **Kasumi wishes to fight her father and (win against) Itachi. **Kasumi had completed a total of 50 Missions; 26 D-Ranks, 16 C-Ranks, 6 B-Rank, 2 A-Rank, and 0 S-Rank. Quotes {TO REVISE} *(To Hiroshi) "What if...what if the enemies did get their way? Would it be that bad?" *(To Hiroshi) "Criminals or not, they're people! There's a reason they're doing this! What gives us the right to just kill them! That makes us just like them!" Reference A majority of these pictures were made with pose references, whihc can be found in my favorite on Deviantart. For any edits, I give full credit to Kishimoto and the anime artists. Category:DRAFT